dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Golem
The Golem 'is a being born from the [[Book of Fetus|''Book of Fetus]], created by Elvis Lilburn. It's present in the ''Book of Fetus'' story. __TOC__ Background The Phantom Book called "Book of Fetus" was used by Elvis Lilburn to create the Golem. It was controlled by a carillon at the mansion of the Lilburn family, which was revealed to be another Phantom Book, the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. The carillon would play every hour to activate the Golem so it could fulfill its main purpose: hide the evidences from the murders committed by Estella Lilburn and her grandmother. Golems are described by Hugh as inorganic soldiers, clay dolls coming from the old traditions of a foreign country. It's created through sacred rituals performed by pagan law scholars.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 2. Abilities The Golem has immense physical strength. It was capable of leaping to the top of the Lilburn mansion, crushing a cobblestone floor, while carrying Martin Geese's body, besides withstand the high caliber shots from Hugh's revolver. It's very fast and it can deal powerful punches. The creature is also immortal, being defeated only with the destruction of the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. It will continue to move even after being struck by a lightining from The Clay Tablet of Ugarit. Appearance The Golem has an asymmetrical, square humanoid shape of a black pearl color, made of inorganic material. It has huge fists and torso, but small head and feet. It has one small right eye, that glows yellow in the dark. There are a golden cog-wheel attached to its left arm and grey rags covering its torso and right arm. The Golem loses his right arm after Hugh uses The Clay Tablet of Ugarit, while its rags are disintegrated. It never speaks, although the creature groans and roars in the original source.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 2. The light novel describes the Golem as a monster made of stone and metal, two times higher than an average human, with wide shoulders, thin waist and clawed arms. It seems to be unbalanced. The Golem is covered with a white cloth, which is burned with the shock from the shield of the Book of Styx. It's a beautiful sign of craftsmanship. Plot In the Chapter 4 (light novel 2)Book of Fetus story, at midnight, Hugh and Dalian hear Martin's scream after the carillon was activated. Outside the Lilburn mansion, they find the Golem holding the body of Martin Geese, next to a bloodstained Estella. Hugh immediately draws his revolver and shoots the Golem, but to no avail. The creature prepares to attack Hugh, but after Dalian arrives, it leaps to the top of the mansion, going away with Martin's body. Golem.png|The Golem holding Martin's body. Golem leaps.png|The Golem leaving with Martin's body. The next day, the Golem is mentioned by Dalian. She explains the monster they saw was created by someone that read the Book of Fetus. Another Phantom Book, called "72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash"'', is being used to control it. They discuss that golems are dolls made of clay, inorganic soldiers created by heretic scribes through sacred rituals. Soon after, the bells are heard again, at the same time that Estella stabs Hugh. The Golem breaks through a wall, revealing the bodies of all the servants Estella murdered. Dalian explains the Golem was created by Colonel Lilburn to hide the evidences of the crimes committed by Estella and her grandmother, since the women of that family had an impulse to kill. The Golem leaps to attack Hugh, since he's considered an evidence the creature must get rid of. Hugh grabs Dalian and avoids the attack. Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the Library’s gate. He reads the [[Book of Styx|''Book of Styx]] to summon a shield and block a series of punches from the Golem. Then, Hugh uses The Clay Tablet of Ugarit to counterattack the Golem, that is struck by lightning. Estella is pushed away. She tries to get up while the Golem walks towards her. Hugh learns that the Golem is immortal and that it can only be stopped by the 72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash. He asks if there is a Phantom Book that does not use letters and Dalian avers. He realizes that the Phantom Book they need to defeat the Golem is in the form of the carillon made by 72 different musical boxes. Hugh and Dalian use The Clay Tablet of Ugarit to destroy the clock tower, which makes the Golem fall to pieces. Estella is unfazed by the Golem's demise. Golem attacking.png|The Golem attacking Hugh. Golem attacked.png|The Golem struck by lightning. Golem damaged.png|The damaged golem, walking towards Estella. Golem's destroyed.png|The Golem falling to pieces. Trivia * Although its main purpose is to hide the evidences, the Golem was also protecting Estella, since he's seen walking towards her when she's pushed away by The Clay Tablet of Ugarit lightning. * The Golem appears briefly in the opening, attacking Hugh and Dalian. * Stories involving golems describe that these entities could be activated by an ecstatic experience induced by the ritualistic use of various letters of the Hebrew Alphabet forming any shem, one of the names of God, or by placing a piece of paper with a shem into its mouth.Golem. (2017, February 17). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:17, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Golem&oldid=766035445 ** The Golem is defeated when Hugh destroys the ''72 Sacred Notes of the Shem-ha-mephorash.' Shem-ha-mephorash describes the hidden name of God.Shem HaMephorash. (2017, February 15). In ''Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 22:18, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Shem_HaMephorash&oldid=765623218 In the light novel, Hugh and Dalian look for any words inscribed on its body that could be controlling it. * Golems are present in Jewish folklore as an animated anthropomorphic being magically created from inanimate matter such as clay or mud. The word "golem" relates to amorphous, unformed material or fetus. References